


Quite the Show

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But He's Also A Good Friend, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Drabble, Hilda is a badass, Other, and also scary when she gets mad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: Hilda liked to think of herself as a very nice, somewhat patient, person. But she could also go from sweet and nice to flat out done in the span of 3 seconds if pushed enough.And one thing you did not touch, did not insult, was her brother. Not without her snapping.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	Quite the Show

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going through my google docs trying to organize them, and I found this drabble and a couple other things I wrote but never posted. Time to fix that and post them! :D
> 
> Anyways, this is a little blurb I wrote for an RP audition way back when, and I thought I'd share it because, let's be real, Hilda is best girl and a queen, and we stan.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hilda liked to think of herself as a very nice, somewhat patient, person. But she could also go from sweet and nice to  _ flat out done  _ in the span of 3 seconds if pushed enough. 

And one thing you did not touch, did not insult, was her brother. Not without her snapping. 

There had always been whispers around the monastery of the famous general, most of them positive. But, came the time he made even the smallest mistake, those whispers turned jeering, mocking.

Holding her head high as she walked through the monastery halls, and masking how much she wanted to put an end to such rumors, Hilda hung on to the sliver of control and grace she had learned from being raised as a noble. That is, until one group had the audacity to say something with the intent of her hearing it. 

It was a small group of two boys and one girl, speaking obnoxiously loud as she loitered outside the classrooms, glancing over the bulletin board. 

“I heard he let half of his men get killed in the last battle against the Almyrans.” The first boy said, tsk’ing as he shook his head. 

“Such a waste! They should replace him with someone more capable!” The girl said with a dramatic sigh.

  
  
Hilda was already gritting her teeth and resisting the urge to stomp over and set the record straight, because based on the letter she had received from her brother about the incident, it had been blown way out of proportion since whoever had told the story originally. 

“Yeah, they should just sweep the whole family under the rug if you ask me.” The second guy said.

  
  
_ And that, that was the last straw. Her patience finally snapped. _

Stomping around the corner, mouth set into a furious scowl, she surprised the 3 by her sudden angry arrival, though really, what else were they expecting?

“I’m sorry, do you want to repeat what you just said to my face?” She practically snarled, fingers clenched into fists at her side. 

While the girl and the first guy seemed off-put by her anger, the second boy only smirked lazily at her, seeming amused by her defiance. “I said your family needs to be swept under the rug, you’re a bunch of pompous brats, from what I’ve heard.” He quipped. 

Hilda saw red, and her hand snapped out, grabbing the boy by the collar and yanking him down to her level, her eyes murderous.  _ “ _ How dare you look down your nose at me like that _. _ I may be smaller than you, but I can beat you into next month if you really want to push this. I’m not afraid of proving that, either, and I’m sure you don’t want to be on the business end of my axe, or trampled underfoot by my pegasus. My brother is a hero, and a better person than you could  _ ever hope to be!”  _ She hissed out the last part, releasing him with a shove, all three of them stumbling in their rush to get away. 

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, a whistle caught her attention, head snapping around to see both Claude and Slyvain leaning against one of the pillars nearby. 

“Well, that was quite a show.” Claude remarked, a wide smirk on his mouth.

“I’ll sure say.” Slyvain agreed with a grin of his own. 

Hilda sighed, before a smile of her own came back to her mouth. She dramatically sighed, attempting not to smile so she could pout at them. “And neither of you came to my defense! How awful!”

“You looked like you had everything well in your control.” Claude said, pushing off the pillar to pat her on the shoulder. A soft giggle escaped her as she let herself smile again. Despite his aloof nature, Hilda knew if there had been any chance of her not being able to handle the situation, he would’ve jumped in. Patting the hand on her shoulder before he dropped it, she mumbled, “Thanks.” under her breath. 

Shoving off the pillar as well, Slyvain started to walk off, waving to them to join him. “Come on, let's go get some food after that show.” Another laugh escaped the pink haired girl as she skipped over to keep pace with him, Claude following with a shake of his head. “Lets!” She chirped.


End file.
